


Going Boldly Through a Galaxy Far Away

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Families of Choice, Gen, Lampshade Hanging, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: It wassupposedto be a routine mission, to just escort five kids to a new colony. That was before they got hurled away from known space, that was before the stasis pods opened up, that was before everything just went to hell. Now they're doing good just to get back to known space, but at least they'll have each other through it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try to avoid having multiple wips going on at a time, but I really liked the space au when I thought of it. This is going to be a fun ride, so sit back and enjoy.

-/-

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Transport five orphans from Earth to a new colony, where they had families waiting on them, or would have. The adults had been sent on an earlier ship; by the time the Sportship made it to the colony, it would be established and ready to introduce children into the setting. They would be the first kids in the colony, and would help pave the way for any future children that would be born to it. And, they would have families, loving families, something none of them had known for a long time and some of them had never known at all.

It was a win-win, and Sportacus was proud to be a part of it. Robbie wasn't proud, but he did like the paycheck that came along with it. That was definitely something worth the effort.

(“You know,” Robbie had said, “You keep _saying_ it's about more than just the money, but I notice you haven't offered to give me any of your share.”

“Just because I love the work I do and consider it valuable on more than a monetary level, doesn't mean I don't also feel I deserve to be compensated for it,” Sportacus had retorted. “Stop trying to take my share.”)

All in all, they were looking forward to an easy mission, though both were sure that after two years in deep space together they were going to be at each other's throats. Their missions didn't tend to run so long, and usually by the end Robbie was willing to do anything he could to get rid of Sportacus, for all that it was usually him that sought Sportacus out later on for their next mission.

They should have known it would go badly. Things usually went pear-shaped toward the end of the first leg of any mission they went on together, almost like clockwork. Robbie was even waiting for it, that penny that always dropped as soon as they left their solar system. It was always them, too, the myriad dangers of extrasolar space always seemed to pass others by with nary a care.

This was even more sudden than usual, as it happened literally the moment they left their system. Like.  _Literally that moment_ . One moment they were on one side of the proverbial line, the next they were on the other side, and there was a strange figure in a white jumpsuit and helmet standing in the ship, and the next thing they knew they were in the fuck-if-we-know system, in orbit around the who-the-fuck-knows star, and the figure in white was gone, and the stasis pods had been activated.

Well.

Shit.

-/-

The stasis pods didn't begin waking the children all at once. They were set to be wakened one at a time, so that Sportacus and Robbie could help them get settled onto the ship individually instead of having a flood of children all at once. The first to open was a boy of twelve, a black boy with dyed red hair and the lankiness of early adolescence. The name on his pod was “Pixel”.

He stepped out of the pod with a yawn, and then faceplanted on the tiled floor in front of him when his legs promptly gave out. Sportacus was at his side in an instant, helping him to sit up. Robbie appeared a moment later with a damp cloth and helped him clean his bleeding nose, tutting irritably and complaining about how stasis pods had a tendency to let their occupants stand on their own too quickly.

Pixel had taken about an hour to get back into working order. Sportacus helped him through a series of simple exercises to get his blood flowing and his body used to moving again, while Robbie kept him talking, getting him used to using his brain again. In both cases he started slow, stumbling over his words while his arms and legs shook uselessly, but soon he was doing pushups with Sportacus- albeit not nearly as flashy as those Sportacus was doing- while reciting pi at Robbie.

“I meant pie, not pi,” Robbie said. “I was asking about how many flavors you could name. But good on you being able to recite pi to fifty-seven places.”

“Oh, sorry.” Pixel stopped the pushups and sat down, legs folded in front of him. Sportacus didn't stop; he just pushed up into a headstand and carried on. Pixel tilted a hand at him, and turned back to Robbie, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the elf. “Is he always like this?”

“Try living with him.”

“It looks like I'll have to,” Pixel pointed out. “You said we're not anywhere near the colony, right?”

“We're working on that,” Sportacus said, handwalking around so that he was facing them, upside down. “We _could_ just reactivate the stasis pods once we figure out what went wrong with them.”

“Do you have to? I kinda really want to see space properly. I don't really know why we were put in stasis for the trip in the first place.”

“Resources, mostly,” Robbie said. He had a pie in his hand, and was scooping out a forkful. “It's easier to load resources for two people than it is for seven, especially when one of them subsists entirely on apples.”

“I do _not_ subsist entirely on apples,” Sportacus protested. “And you should offer some of that to Pixel, he's probably hungry. You're being rude.”

“I figured you'd want him to eat _sportscandy_.”

“I do, but you're still being rude.” He flipped over and sat cross-legged beside Pixel, then punched the emblem on his chest twice. Two apples shot out of the case on his back, and he handed one to Pixel. “Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better.”

“There, he has an apple, now he doesn't need pie.”

“It's still rude.”

Pixel bit into the apple, glad to have something more substantial than the flavorless post-stasis bar he'd had before. He ate the apple slowly, while Robbie and Sportacus bickered about Robbie's manners and Sportacus went back to doing pushups- he had the idea that this was normal for them, and it felt oddly comforting to have it surrounding him.

When he'd finished the first apple Sportacus gave him a second, and while he was eating that they heard the unmistakeable hiss of the second stasis pod activating. Sportacus hopped to his feet in a spinning motion that had Robbie rolling his eyes.

“Looks like it's time for round two!” Sportacus said cheerily. He did a backflip over to the controls and pulled up the information on the screen. “It says here her name is Stephanie. She's eleven years old and she likes to dance!” He looked over at them. “I can't wait to meet her.”

“That's what he said about you, too,” Robbie said. “I think he's just tired of only having me for company.”

“You know that's not true, Robbie!” Sportacus actually looked a little distressed at this accusation, his pout prompting an eyeroll from Robbie. “You're my best friend, why would I get tired of you?”

“Well, why not? I get tired of you.”

“Mean.”

“You _do_ remember that I'm- oh, its opening.”

Sportacus spun around at his comment, eyes lighting up in excitement. Sure enough, the pod had finished waking Stephanie up, and was slowly opening. There was a long moment while the fog cleared, and then Stephanie took a step forward. This time Sportacus was ready, and caught her as she stumbled, helping her over to a seat so she could rub the feeling back into her limbs.

Stephanie had pink hair and wore a pink dress. She was a little taller than Pixel, with the same long-legged newborn-foal lankiness, but her movements were far more graceful, especially once she started doing stretches with Sportacus. He could tell as she moved that she was used to these kinds of stretches, and it took him no time at all to turn them into more of a dance than the ones he'd done with Pixel. Pixel and Robbie sat in the cockpit chairs, turned around to chat with them while they stretched.

Stephanie and Pixel already knew each other, at least in passing, from school, and Sportacus and Robbie left Pixel to do most of the talking with her, ruling that hearing about their plight from someone she was familiar with might make the blow a little less rough on her. Either that worked or she was remarkably adaptable: she took the issue in stride, and seemed to share Pixel's desire to travel through space instead of being in the stasis pod.

Sportacus was pleased by how easy they were taking the news. Robbie suspected that they were going to have a delayed breakdown soon.

The rest of the day was spent in getting the rest of the kids out of stasis. Along with Pixel and Stephanie, there was Stingy, a fair boy of nine with a snooty, upturned nose and a penchant for claiming everything as his own, Trixie, a pigtailed prankster of ten with a tendency to pick on the other kids, and Ziggy, a chubby blond boy of seven in a superhero shirt, who loved candy and was the only one to express real fear over their predicament. The other four immediately fell to trying to reassure him in their own way, voicing some of their own insecurities as they did until all five were sitting in a loose semicircle, all touching at least one other in some way and going very quiet.

Robbie gave Sportacus a Look over their heads, and mouthed 'told you'.

“I'm really sorry about all of this, kids,” Sportacus said, moving over to kneel in front of them. “I promise, we'll do everything we can to take care of you and get you to your colony.”

“In the meantime, eat this,” Robbie said, coming over and passing out chocolate bars to all of them. Sportacus gave him a Look, and he matched it with one of his own. “Don't start, Sportauseless, it's to calm them down. Eating chocolate releases endorphins or- something. Helps make you feel good. You'd know that if you ever ate any yourself.”

“I don't really like being unconscious.”

“You just don't like fun.” Robbie dropped himself back into the pilot's seat, while the kids ate their chocolate. Sportacus had to admit, it did seem to be relaxing them. He moved over the navigator's seat.

“We should probably figure out where we are. Will you kids be okay on your own for a little while?”

“We'll be fine,” Stephanie reassured them. “Don't let us interrupt your work.”

“Ah yes,” Robbie said. “The other reason for the stasis pods. It's really hard to babysit and fly a ship at the same time.”

“We'll manage,” Sportacus said. Robbie shrugged.

“Of course we will. We always do.”

-/-

What they figured out was this: they had no idea where they were. After hours of scouring as far as their scanners could pick up and seeing nothing familiar, Robbie finally pushed his seat back and threw his arms up.

“That's it, I give up! We're lost.”

“ _Robbie_.” Sportacus disengaged his own chair and stood up, stretching before dropping into squats. He hated having to sit for such long periods of time, he was getting restless and antsy. Robbie folded his arms on his front and watched him idly, not antsy in the least. “Anyway,” Sportacus went on, “We have to figure out something. We can't just keep drifting out here forever, we'll run out of supplies. We have to find some way of getting back to known space, or at least getting a transmission out somehow.”

“What exactly with a transmission achieve?” Robbie asked. “All it will do is tell them we're dead men floating.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus leaped over to him and put a hand over his mouth, looking over at the kids worriedly.

He needn't have. The kids were all asleep, curled up in a pile on the floor. They were exhausted, that much was clear. Robbie nodded once, and Sportacus pulled his hand away.

“We shouldn't say things like that,” Sportacus said quietly. “We don't want to scare them.”

“They're already scared. Better that they know what's going on.”

“There's being open about what's going on, and there's scaring them. You can do one without doing the other.”

“Says you.” Robbie stood up and stretched, popping several kinks in his back. “Where are we going to put them, though? We only have two cabins on this ship.”

Sportacus waved that away as though it was nothing. “We put them in one room and share the other,” he said. “Easy enough.”

“The rooms are _tiny_. And only have one bed each.”

“So we share,” Sportacus said. “It's big enough, and it's not like it's the first time we've had to share a bed. It'll be fine.”

“Oh yes, peachy,” Robbie groused. He moved over and started spreading blankets over the kids, shoving pillows under their heads as carefully as possible. It was easy enough for Sportacus to say it was fine to share a bed; _he_ wasn't going to be lying next to a literal picture of perfection while rampant insomnia kept him awake and aware for half the night.

Still, it wasn't like they were filled with options. All of the air mattresses would have to be shoved into the kids room, for them to sleep on. They didn't exactly have a choice.

And Sportacus was right, it wasn't the first time.

“So which one of us is giving up his room?” Robbie asked.

“I have fewer things to move over,” Sportacus said. “And your bed is bigger. We can use yours.”

“Oh good, at least I haven't got to pack.”

Sportacus laughed. “Yes, all right. I'll go get my things moved over and set up the air mattresses for the kids, it'll be time for our night cycle by the time I'm done and we can all get some rest. We'll feel better for everything in the morning.”

“Says you,” Robbie repeated, and stormed back over to his pilot's chair, throwing himself into with a huff while Sportacus disappeared up the ladder that would take him to the engine room and their cabins.

-/-

At eight o'clock, Sportacus reappeared on the ladder and they set about waking the kids up so they could start their night cycle.

The four older kids woke up groggy and still half-asleep, but Ziggy was ready to collapse back onto the blankets, so Sportacus picked him up and held the boy against him with one arm while he made his way up the ladder after the other kids. By the time he'd gotten all of them settled, Stephanie was the only one awake; she sat legs crossed on her respective mattress and watched him tuck Ziggy into the bed.

“Sportacus?”

“Yes, Stephanie?”

“We will be okay, won't we?”

Sportacus was silent, but finally he leaned over and beckoned her into a hug. She settled against him with a shaky sigh.

“I don't know what's going to happen,” he admitted. “But I can promise that Robbie and I will do everything within our power to keep you kids safe.”

-/-

Robbie came up the ladder as Sportacus was leaving closing the door to the kids' cabin. The two held still for a moment, staring at each other, and then Robbie gestured for Sportacus to go into their now-shared cabin ahead of them. He did, abandoning his had, vest, and boots to the side table before pulling aside the covers and crawling in. He hadn't been exaggerating Robbie's bed being bigger than his; when they'd commissioned the furniture for the ship, Sportacus had commissioned his bed to take up minimal space so that the rest of his room could be used for his morning work out, but Robbie had commissioned his bed to take up more than half of his room under the logic that he was only using the room for sleep anyway.

“At least there's plenty of space,” Sportacus said, while Robbie stripped down to his boxers, kicking his clothes aside without a care.

“And you judged me for getting a big bed.”

“I didn't _judge_ you, I just wondered if it was practical because of how little space we have.”

“Yes, like I said. You _judged_ me. And now thanks to my foresight we have plenty of room to stretch out comfortably without any chance of contact.”

“...right,” Sportacus said. He pulled the blankets around him, and rolled over. Of course Robbie would abhor the idea of touching him, even casually, in sleep. “Good night, Robbie.”

-/-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at Sportabean for more on this and other ideas~


End file.
